


Take Me

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hwall is a dancer, M/M, Sunwoo is a 'delinquent', i finally finished it, really soft, soft, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Prompt from @.thepromptz on twitter![Sunwoo is a new student at a pristine all-boys boarding school and absolutely hates it, he often gets in trouble for his bad attitude but that changes a little when he accidentally stumbles upon the school dance room and meets a beautiful student dancer named Hyunjoon.]





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> *Changed from boarding school to just... school, for the sake of it staying a one-shot.  
> **I'm so sorry other members aren't mentioned at all :(((
> 
> [Also, imagine Hyunjoon dancing to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-tW0CkvdDI , Sergei Polunin's Take Me To Church Dance]

Swiping the mop back and forth on the already shiny floor of the auditorium, Sunwoo heaved a very deep sigh. The shouts and excited yells of his schoolmates playing soccer outside irritated him. _I could be there, kicking their asses and scoring goals_. Instead, there he was, grumpily shoving the mop back and forth on the same spot he had been 'cleaning' for the past ten minutes.

 

He sighed again, leaning his head on top of the mop handle.

 

What did he do to deserve this bullshit? Was it because he cursed at Professor Lee when Sunwoo was called to recount the events that lead to World War 1 and he had a major mental block? Was it because he rolled his eyes at Professor Kim when he told Sunwoo to button his uniform up to hide his black thrasher shirt underneath?

 

Was it because he pushed the fire alarm button to get everyone (but mostly himself) out of class and got caught by _the_ Director Min?

 

"Probably that." Sunwoo groaned, deciding to fuck it and left the mop in the middle of the auditorium. He was about to head out after picking up his rucksack by the door when the lights flickered on in the dance room behind the auditorium, followed by what Sunwoo just knew to be one of Hozier's songs.

 

Curious and mystified, Sunwoo padded over to the door connecting the auditorium and the dance room. He peeked inside the brightly-lit area and, seeing no one, gently opened the door, still looking for the source of the music.

 

Despite being a self-entitled 'bad boy', Sunwoo was a scaredy cat and he was honestly shaking as his mind raced with thoughts of a ghost being behind all the fiasco. Creker All Boys Prep School was _old_ , its professors were over fifty, the school cafeteria is expensive and serves fossilized chicken, and Sunwoo heard Eric say it was built way back in the early Joseon Dynasty... way back in the 1400s.

 

Maybe the last one was a bit of a stretch to scare Chanhee, but maybe it was also true. Sunwoo decided to take it with a grain of salt.

 

He finally found the phone connected to the room's speakers and was about to press pause when a cold, clammy hand grabbed his wrist. Sunwoo flinched, swallowed a scream, and turned around. Okay, he was definitely not facing a ghost.

 

An angel, maybe.

 

A pissed-off angel.

 

"Don't touch that." the angel warned. "And stop staring at me like I'm a ghost."

 

"Are you? A ghost, I mean?" Sunwoo asked,inching away from the phone. The angel's hand remained on his wrist, and the skin was starting to burn up. Sunwoo felt a bit light headed. Was this how he dies? Staring into the eyes of an angel wearing all black and _holy shit that forehead is beautiful._

 

"Obviously not. I'm Hyunjoon." the other boy frowned, eyes narrowing even further. "You're the guy who falsely set the fire alam off, right?"

 

Sunwoo coughed, trying to regain his composure. "Yeah."

 

Hyunjoon broke into a wide smile, all previous hostility gone and shoulders slumping in relief. "Oh my god, you're my _savior_! I was taking a test in Chemistry and I totally blacked out on everything I studied, I was about to cry and pass a wet paper when the fire alarm rang and the test was cancelled! You're the unsung hero of Creker Prep!"

 

"Um... thank you? My name's Kim Sunwoo." Sunwoo was confused at the sudden turn of events. He was prepared to die just a minute ago, and here the angry angel turned into a happy, chubby-cheeked cupid saying Sunwoo was a hero. "I got in detention for it, though. I was moping the auditorium."

 

"That's not what a hero should be getting." Hyunjoon grinned, tugging on Sunwoo's wrist _that he was still holding holy shit_ and depositing him on the floor by the wall. "You haven't seen me dance, right? Press play on my phone, go on."

 

Sunwoo watched, mesmerized, as Hyunjoon took the center in the dance room. He pressed his thumb on the screen, and Hozier's Take Me To Church filled the room's speakers. Hyunjoon started to move, swaying slowly, in tandem to the music.

 

It was as if his body was fluid, pulled on by strings of the song's rhythm. Sunwoo was fascinated; how can a human body move that elegantly? How could a mere person have that much grace and precision with his movements? Sunwoo knew jack shit about dancing, but he was sure Hyunjoon's dancing would be god tier.

 

At the very last chorus, Hyunjoon started twirling ever so gracefully on one foot, like a male ballerina on the music boxes Sunwoo had seen being displayed in antique shops. He was oozing with charisma, that sharp gaze, those emotions flowing right through him and reaching out to Sunwoo... Sunwoo realized how powerless and in awe he was at Hyunjoon.

 

When the song ended, Hyunjoon was on his knees, head bent low. Sunwoo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Was that how it felt like to be in the presence of a god?

 

Their eyes met after a moment of silence. Hyunjoon then cracked a grin, totally different from the mood he had just put the room into. "How was it?" he asked, panting slightly as he crawled over to Sunwoo and retrieved a bottle of water, slumping to the floor right after. "I haven't danced that wildly in a while, I'm exhausted."

 

"That was... fuck, my vocabulary's too limited for that." Sunwoo replied, breathless, still focused on Hyunjoon.

 

"Hope I didn't disappoint." Hyunjoon faced him, a playful smirk taking over his beautiful face as he took in Sunwoo's awestruck expression. "Are you going home now? Can we walk together? I think we missed the bus by now, anyway."

 

Sunwoo couldn't reply, mind still adrift but his eyes never left Hyunjoon even as the other boy started stuffing his discarded uniform into his own bag.

 

"Take a picture, Sunwoo-yah. It'll last longer." Hyunjoon actually winked at him and Sunwoo felt his heart do a painful double-flip in his chest, he had to put a hand over it to ensure it was _still_ there. "Well, are you going to walk home with me or not?"

 

"Y-yeah."

 

Hyunjoon laughed, and Sunwoo hit his own chest hard in an attempt to ressurect his heart as he took his bag and followed Hyunjoon out of the dance room. The painful sting must have worked, because somehow Sunwoo managed to talk to Hyunjoon on their way to their homes.

 

Sunwoo learned Hyunjoon lived in the same high-rise building he did, had two cats he named Salt and Pepper, was in the same grade as him but took advance classes so he and Sunwoo never had a class together, and that Hyunjoon wanted to be a dancer instead of a doctor like his parents were pushing him to be.

 

"I already disappointed them enough by not going to cram school." Hyunjoon added, sipping banana milk. "What about you?"

 

"I don't know. I disappoint them everyday, so it's not much use noting that anymore." Sunwoo shrugged, kicking a stone away. "But I do want to be a rapper. I mean, I already _am_ , but you know, make it big."

 

"Can you rap for me?" Hyunjoon asked, lightly teasing with an undertone of seriousness.

 

"Maybe."

 

"Hey! I danced for you!"

 

Sunwoo stuck his tongue out. "Did I ask for it?"

 

"You're so mean." Hyunjoon sulked but remained by his side, bugging Sunwoo continuously. Sunwoo felt his entire body warm at the very presence of Hyunjoon, like an addicting scent. He wanted to stay with Hyunjoon forever, no matter how weird that sounded.

 

* * *

 

When he received the news two weeks later that if he as much as crosses another line, he will be expelled, Sunwoo stormed into the dance room right after classes ended. Hyunjoon wasn't there yet, but Sunwoo was used to him showing up later than himself due to his different classes.

 

Sunwoo hugged his knees close to his chest, trying not to cry. As much as he despised the prep status of the school and the consequential expectations for him to be proper and formal (everything Sunwoo doesn't want to be), he had made friends: Eric, Haknyeon, and even that weird upperclassman Younghoon who always gives him bread then ruffles his hair.

 

Most of all, Sunwoo met Hyunjoon.

 

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" suddenly the other boy was there, kneeling in front of him, worried and concern evident on his handsome face. "Sunwoo-yah?"

 

In reply, Sunwoo dug out the letter he was given and handed it to Hyunjoon. The paper was crumpled after he carelessly and angrily shoved it into his bag right before running to the dance room, but Hyunjoon still took it with great care as he moved to sit properly in front of Sunwoo.

 

"Expulsion?"

 

_Nod._

 

"Okay, this is pretty vague. What do they mean by _just one more mistake_?" Hyunjoon asked, squinting at the paper.

 

"Basically everything I do." Sunwoo gritted out, hands balled into fists.

 

"That's not true." Hyunjoon replied soothingly, folding the paper neatly and placing it back inside Sunwoo's bag. He took Sunwoo's fists and held them, squeezing slightly. "We're not giving up! It's said that unless you make it into the Top 10 of your class, you'll be removed, right? Then you're going to reach Top 10, Sunwoo."

 

Sunwoo looked at him, drained. "How the fuck am I going to do that in one month?"

 

"Actually, I have no idea either, but have confidence and we're already half-way there!"

 

 _We._ It warmed Sunwoo, and suddenly there was a resurgence of hope within him. He managed a small smile, and Hyunjoon enthusiastically shook both of his fists, eyes disappearing into crescents as his face broke into a wide grin. In his chest, there was something blooming... the seed planted the very moment Hyunjoon first grabbed his wrist in the very same room they were in.

 

Right there, Sunwoo made a promise to himself:

 

If he makes it, he's gonna confess to Hyunjoon.

 

"How about instead of just staring at me dancing, you review for your classes?" Hyunjoon suggested. Sunwoo had immediately agreed, knowing everytime the numbers blended together and the words made no sense, he just has to look up and Hyunjoon moving like a beautifully crafted doll following a puppeteer's strings to the music, and Sunwoo would have a reason to not give up.

 

The change was slow, but vital. Hyunjoon made sure to button Sunwoo's shirt up every morning, told Eric to slap Sunwoo if he was about to curse in front of an authority, and dragged Sunwoo to the dance room every afternoon. The professors started noticing, but said nothing. Haknyeon gives him a raised eyebrow, but helps out when Sunwoo swallows his pride and asks help for their Japanese classes anyway.

 

Hyunjoon, Sunwoo noted, was a beacon of light he never knew he needed until it shone on him.

 

"The exams are tomorrow, how are you feeling?" Hyunjoon asked him when they were walking home from the school, having missed the bus again. Sunwoo didn't mind; he needed the exercise since he rarely played football anymore in favor of diving into books and notes. One of the regular players had asked around for him, but Sunwoo just kicked one goal in before going back inside to meet Hyunjoon.

 

"I don't know." Sunwoo sighed, bumping their shoulders together. Hyunjoon shoved him away playfully but held onto his arm to avoid actually bumping the younger boy into the busy highway and onto the next life. "It's just... what if I fail, Hyunjoon?"

 

"Don't." the other boy stopped walking to face Sunwoo, dead serious. "Stop thinking about failing when you're well on your way to succeed, okay? You worked hard for this, Seonoo. Don't even think about failing, okay?"

 

"But what if I do?" Sunwoo asked quietly, hands limp by his sides, defeated.

 

"You won't." Hyunjoon assured, taking his hand.

 

Sunwoo's eyes widened. They were in the middle of the sidewalk, the dying rays of the sun casting a halo around Hyunjoon. His hand was roughly the same size as Sunwoo's, but it was warm and the weight of it let Sunwoo fly away from his fears. Cars passed by but time stood at a standstill. Only they existed at the moment, only the moment mattered.

 

"I won't." Sunwoo repeated, already feeling lighter.

 

They spent the night isolated in Sunwoo's room, going over both of their notes and eating sweet potato chips that Mrs. Kim made for them. Sunwoo didn't miss the glint in his mother's eyes when she saw him actually open a notebook and uncap a highlighter. Neither did he miss the surprised gasp she accidentally let out when Hyunjoon, halfway through AP Calculus, crawled over to Sunwoo and splayed over the youngest's lap, with both parties continuing to study as if it was a common recurrence.

 

By 10 PM, Sunwoo walked Hyunjoon to the elevator, head dizzy with the amount of equations he forced himself to remember.

 

"Drink milk before sleeping. It'll help you have a better night's rest." Hyunjoon reminded as they waited for the doors to open.

 

"I will." Sunwoo rolled his eyes, but there was a soft smile on his face. Hyunjoon stepped closer to unbutton the top of Sunwoo's uniform and mess his hair up a little. Sunwoo caught his hands but Hyunjoon persisted on messing him up. "Yah! What are you doing?"

 

"Shush." Hyunjoon finally stopped, grinning. "There, now you look like the Kim Sunwoo I met... you know, the one who got on every teacher's nerves and watched me dance every afternoon instead of playing soccer."

 

"What--?"

 

"Don't lose yourself after this, Sunwoo." Hyunjoon whispered, never breaking eye contact. Sunwoo always stared at Hyunjoon, yet he never found him uninteresting or bland. His eyes were always sharp but they cut with the severity of emotions within him, and most often than not, Sunwoo found himself wondering how shattered he was in Hyunjoon's eyes. "You're still Kim Sunwoo, whatever happens after tomorrow."

 

Hyunjoon then stepped inside the waiting elevator doors, leaving Sunwoo alone in the hallway, confused.

 

* * *

 

They stood at the back of the crowd of students in the main hall crowding over the announcements. The teachers had just finished computing their scores and were posting the ranks per class. Hyunjoon held his hand, and Sunwoo let him.

 

Of course, Hyunjoon scored above average in his AP classes. That wasn't really surprising, and Sunwoo lightly squeezed his hand in congratualtions. When Sunwoo's class came on the screen, Hyunjoon felt the hand wrapped tightly around his slacken as the names were revealed one by one, starting from the top 1.

 

Top 5 passed by with Sunwoo's name.

 

Sunwoo looked away from the screen, pulling his hand away from Hyunjoon. He couldn't bare to even look at the other boy, not after all of Hyunjoon's efforts to help him went to waste. Sunwoo saw Eric give him a sad glance, then suddenly start jumping.

 

Hyunjoon's warm arms wrapped around Sunwoo as the older buried his face in Sunwoo's neck, shaking. He belatedly realized Hyunjoon was crying, and Sunwoo quickly squeezed back, looking around wildly to find out why his friends were crowding around him. He managed to catch a glimpse of the monitor behind Haknyeon's head screaming at him.

 

Top 9. Kim Sunwoo.

 

"Oh wow." was all he could say after he found his voice again. "I made it?"

 

In Sunwoo's mind, all that mattered as of the moment was Hyunjoon in his arms. He needed to get him away from the crowd cheering for themselves in the main hall. Sunwoo smiled at Eric with gritted teeth, motioning for the younger to get out of the way so Sunwoo can actually do his plan in peace and maybe get Hyunjoon to stop crying.

 

Unfortunately, Eric didn't get the message and continued trying to join in on Sunwoo and Hyunjoon's hug.

 

Haknyeon sighed and pulled Eric away from Sunwoo, nodding excitedly with a grin. _Well thank fuck Haknyeon retained some braincells_. Sunwoo quickly disappeared towards the dance room, never letting go of Hyunjoon.

 

[He was never going to.]

 

"Okay, time to look up and stop wetting my uniform with snot." Sunwoo gently joked. Hyunjoon laughed, but he was still buried in Sunwoo's arms. "Well, aren't you going to congratulate me properly?" Sunwoo urged, gently pulling the older boy away.

 

"But I don't want to stop hugging you."

 

"You can hug me again after you congratulate me."

 

That seemed to do the trick. Hyunjoon pulled away, wiping at his face. He was still shaking slightly, but there was a soft grin on his face. Sunwoo hoped, he dared hope, that what he was about to do will reserve that soft look only for him.

 

"Okay." Hyunjoon inhaled deeply, slowly looking up to meet Sunwoo's gaze. "Congr--"

 

Movies and pictures are just imitations of reality. They're never perfect, but they give off that idealized thought of what things should be. Sunwoo always believed things are better if one was to experience it. Kisses, as shown in the movies, were always so sweet and perfect and they made Sunwoo's toes curl as he cringes into a pillow.

 

But real life kisses?

 

Sunwoo will never forget how Hyunjoon's eyes widened when he cupped the older boy's cheeks with both his hands. A faint blush had spread to Hyunjoon's cheeks as he stared back at Sunwoo with large, confused eyes. He looked puffy from crying, but Sunwoo didn't mind-- Hyunjoon will always be beautiful.

 

Sunwoo will never forget the way Hyunjoon fluttered his eyes close when Sunwoo leaned in. The older boy smelled like really expensive perfume, one that Sunwoo had grown accustomed to smelling in very close proximity. It was a comforting mix of flowers and soft musk. Sunwoo could recognize it any day.

 

Mostly, Sunwoo will never forget how soft and warm Hyunjoon's lips were. There weren't any fireworks. There wasn't a crowd cheering for them like some cheesy high school romcom. There weren't sparkles erupting from the ground for them. No, it was a different kind of magic.

 

It was just a simple press of their lips, yet Sunwoo could very well just lay down and Death could come get him and he'd happily oblige.

 

"Thank you."

 

He hadn't realized they were resting their foreheads together, still holding each other, until Hyunjoon had spoken. It was a tiny, tiny whisper bursting with emotions. Sunwoo went in for another peck, this time longer and what he hoped was more conveying of his emotions towards his angel.

 

The one who saved him.

 

"No, thank you." Sunwoo whispered back.

 

Kisses are never like in the movies. In real life, they're awkward and leave one wondering if they're doing it right. For Sunwoo, it doesn't matter. All that matters is he gets more of those kisses and hugs and small smiles from Heo Hyunjoon.

 

"I've been planning on asking you this if I get in the top 10." Sunwoo stepped back a bit, suddenly nervous. "Thank you, so, so much for everything that you have done. Thank you for letting me watch you dance, letting me, someone insignificant and stupid and... anyway. Will you be my boyfriend?"

 

There was a terrible moment of silence before Hyunjoon sighed. He reached out, ruffling Sunwoo's hair, showing his forehead, and unbuttoning his school polo to reveal that ugly Thrasher shirt that was Sunwoo's favorite. Sunwoo caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked like what he did when he first saw Hyunjoon almost three months before.

 

"Go on. Ask me again." Hyunjoon smiled, beaming.

 

Oh.

 

Sunwoo's ears burned, but he had a mischievous grin on as he repeated, "Be my boyfriend?"

 

"God, I thought you were never going to ask!" Hyunjoon broke out into a wider smile, tackling the younger boy with a hug. Sunwoo caught him and his balance in time, preventing them both from toppling over onto the shiny dance room floor. Their laughs rang loud and clear, and Sunwoo was never happier.

 

Later, Sunwoo planned to celebrate the day with ice cream and staying in his room with Hyunjoon watching Dr. Who. Maybe they'd call Eric and tell him, but Sunwoo figured that telling their friends can wait.

 

All that mattered was Hyunjoon leaning against him.

 

All that mattered was that he finally has his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending made me cringe akdjauwesjksk but I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Stream Right Here folksZ!
> 
> twitter: [@.juyeonieee]


End file.
